


火宵之月

by Crimsonwind



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonwind/pseuds/Crimsonwind
Summary: 狐狸啊狐狸，在矮矮的沙丘上。今夜的你，是否仍梦着月亮？
Relationships: kurama tadaomi/karasuma reiji





	火宵之月

乌丸低头洗手的间隙，女管事荣吉喊他过去，原是紫夕不满这杯少加了奶的红茶，随手就泼到了端进来的女佣阿富身上。“您快去劝劝少爷，他吵着要辞掉阿富呢。”其他人倒也罢了，这位阿富是荣吉乡下来的一个表亲，素日里荣吉对她颇多照拂，大有选她接替自己的意思。荣吉是宇治川家的老佣人了，紫夕出生之前就在宅里做事。乌丸初来乍到的时候，也是由荣吉带着熟悉环境，这次说什么也要看她的一点面子。乌丸擦了擦手，上楼拐到角落那个房间，紫夕正抱着手臂，一个人坐在椅子上生闷气。  
“怎么了，是茶泡得不合您胃口么？”  
“原来你在啊，我还以为你这下午死在外面了，竟然把本少爷的茶留给别人来泡。”  
“社长喊我去办了些事情。”  
乌丸低头熟稔地将茶包放进杯子里，小壶盛着滚烫的水，倒出来还热气满溢。等到茶汤变成清亮的红色，他又往里加了两勺奶。一分不多、一分不少，连着一碟阿阇梨饼一同端给了紫夕。小少爷尝了第一口，脸上的表情才稍稍缓下来：  
“我爸爸喊你去做什么了？”  
“有位画家留洋回来了，是北面文具店家的长男。社长同那位老板是故交，想请那位少爷画一幅像来着。”  
“就是说，是日本人咯。父亲为什么不直接请西洋画家来呢？”  
“大约社长有自己的考量。”  
宇治川世代相传的老宅是传统的和式房屋，这代宇治川家主、也就是紫夕的父亲唯独沉迷于西洋画。去欧洲旅行时多次参加拍卖会，买来的画作都挂在房间里。他时常往返东京京都两地，喜好逛那里的美术展。他常说东京总聚集着一些脸色苍白、神情疲惫的画家，他们以必要的静态艺术手法试图表达迅捷和动感。有时乌丸陪着宇治川社长上京，看到那些用意不明的斑驳色块，只想把它们从画布里抠出去。  
但社长偏偏很喜欢这些，说这就是艺术。乌丸想，也许就是自己不懂了。他泡完了茶站到门后，垂手而立，似乎和刚才那名女佣一样乖顺，只是脸板着如同能面。紫夕将茶杯贴在自己的膝盖上，那块皮肤熨出粉红色的印记，他感到厌倦起来，挥了挥手：  
“知道了。既然是我爸爸交给你的事，你便好好地去做吧。”  
乌丸听得出紫夕弦外之音，做得好他可以不计较阿富的冒失；若是做得不好，便是连同阿富的过失一齐算到他头上。数罪并罚，到时想要保住阿富便难了。从前也不是没发生过这样的事，区别是那些人逃也似的离开了宇治川家，只有乌丸一个爬了起来，依然同刚才那般垂手立在门后。这极大地引起了紫夕的兴趣，从一杯柳橙汁到一些他叫不上名字的器具，所有佣人挨过的罚，在他身上不过都是些皮毛旧伤罢了。  
——玲司呀，像你这样的人，何必委屈自己到宇治川家当下人呢？  
乌丸惊醒过来，他在做梦的时候闻到了花香，窗外不知何时开了一丛嫩黄的宵待草。夜空是条深蓝色的河，钩子般的月亮快要沉下去了，他看着那丛宵待草从安静盛开到慢慢合拢，羞涩可爱，怯怯地带着讨好的风情。天还未大亮，他起身巡逻，安排佣人将不整洁的房间重新打扫一遍，嘱咐厨房准备好早餐，接着去喊紫夕。小少爷赖床，不让他睡觉便把身子裹在被子里发很大的脾气，闹了好一会儿总算是肯起了。等到他将少爷用早饭的事情安置好、想起今天和客人约的时间似乎是早上八点，急匆匆地赶到客厅时，年轻的画家已经坐在那里了。他戴着一顶羊绒呢子帽，柔软的头发都被压卷了几个弧度。  
“你的颜色很特别呀。”  
“什么？”乌丸以为自己没听清。画家又打量了他一会儿，笑道：“我很少见你这样的。”  
这时佣人来通报，宇治川社长已经用完了早饭，乌丸把年轻画家引到一家之长的房屋，询问他是否需要吃点什么。  
“茶就好了。”随后客人便乖巧地坐在一边，这样安安静静的样子，倒是很优美动人。事先得到的情报说他是北面鞍马家的少爷，因着家中生意的缘故，原本鞍马先生是想让他跟着名师学习版画的，不想他自己提出想到欧洲游学几年。这一去便直至今日才回来。  
鞍马虽是纯正的京都人，讲话却有些鼻音，面貌也如同教堂里那些雕塑。说是贵客，其实在宇治川社长面前完全一副乖顺的晚辈姿态。宇治川问什么，便一五一十地回答，缓慢陈述在欧洲的见闻。  
“唯臣啊，听说你回来前还顺道去了一趟万国博览会。”  
“是，看到了许多来自日本国的展品。”  
像宇治川社长这样的中年男子，谈天的要领便是同他讨论世界形势，自己的观点却绝口不提。乌丸将一切收入耳中，人却像尊石雕，只在桌上的菜式变动了之后，才会微微侧过身，提示佣人更换餐碟。  
“说起来……玲司今年多大来着？”  
“回社长，过了新年便十七了。”  
“这样啊，竟和唯臣同龄呢。你们年轻人彼此间说得上话，以后唯臣有什么需要，找你便是了。家里还有空房间没有？”  
“已经叫下人收拾好了，就等着鞍马先生住进去。”  
“好，好。”

鞍马的房间就在二楼专属的客房，离乌丸的休憩处倒不是很远。他先带着鞍马指认几个关键的位置，说除了已经占用的房间，剩下的有什么需要，随时可以挪出来用。  
“我需要一个地方当画室，不能太潮湿也最好不要太干。”  
乌丸思索了片刻：“这样吧，阁楼给您腾出来？就是需要些时间。”  
“玲司君，既然是同辈，就没必要用敬称了吧？”  
乌丸觉得，鞍马的那双蓝眼睛在笑着看自己。他想改口叫鞍马，觉得仍会被他戏谑；若是叫唯臣，对初见的人又仿佛太亲密了些。乌丸想起社长还说过，再过几年也要把紫夕送出去、一定教他见识见识如今世界的新面貌才行。作为看护人，自己少不得也要跟着去。外面的世界会是怎样呢？至少，在国外长大的鞍马，在他眼里已经很不可思议。  
一时半会儿，他喊不出名字，只好改问对方有没有什么忌口，好去交代厨房。但鞍马显然已经不在听了，他推开窗户，远山写意般呈现青灰色淡景。他想起鞍马说他身上颜色特别的事，莫不是艺术家总擅长用不一样的视角观看世人？  
“你当时，为什么说……你小心一些！”  
鞍马的手扶着窗台，人坐在上面，像是张开羽翅，轻盈如一只飞鸟。  
“没有关系，老师经常让我们这样去修理教堂壁画，绑着两根绳子，空踩着十几米高，当学徒也要这样工作三年呢。”  
乌丸于是开始想象教堂的玫瑰花窗，底下是嗡嗡的祈祷声。鞍马贴着天花板，在管风琴奏起的圣歌中修复斑驳的圣像。觉得阳光透过彩色玻璃、照在鞍马脸上的样子，一定十分好看。  
“您有哪几天不住在这，请告诉我。我会提前通知佣人打扫房间和准备您的餐具。”  
“嗯？”  
乌丸愣了一下：“我以为您刚回国不久，总会想优先陪陪家人。是我做了多余的事了。”  
“玲司君觉得我的父母会担心吗？”  
“……这是必然的吧？”  
鞍马若有所思，他在对方纳罕的神情里点点头：“我知道了。”

房间一到五日空着，鞍马只在周末才会借宿宇治川家。其实白天他仍会过来，宇治川社长给鞍马留了足够时间，也允许他在不打扰他人的情况下自由出入。他并不着急起稿，更多时候只是在宇治川宅邸里来回游荡，坐在各个地方写生，常常把不明情况的佣人吓一大跳。有时轮到紫夕的下午茶时间，他在庭院里支着画架，戴着他那顶帽子，对着京都内也数一数二的后花园，就这样看一下午。  
“你在画什么东西？”  
“天空，还有小鸟。”  
小少爷顺着目光，看到偌大的庭院里有几只麻雀来回蹦跳。  
“又是笼中雀向往自由之类的无聊画作？”  
紫夕没了兴致，直到小少爷一个人离开，乌丸才走到画布那端，分明只是一张雪白的纸。  
“玲司君从里面看到什么？”  
乌丸总觉得，自己对于绘画方面的想象太过浅薄。他在画布前沉默半晌：“什么也没有。”  
“哎呀。”  
乌丸摸不准这句话是不是嘲笑，他想起初见时鞍马说他身上颜色的事，他很想开口去问，年轻画家却忽然执起了笔，在画布中央涂上了大片的软黄。连绵的、不刺眼，不是跳出来会让人眼睛发痛的朝日之光，是日暮时分开花的宵待草。宵待草等啊等，等到野地的露水都厚得打湿叶片了，可今晚的月亮，还是怎么也不肯出来。  
“你画的是什么像？”  
“给你三次机会猜一下，怎么样？”  
“他自己的肖像画？”  
“不是。”  
“给紫夕的礼物？”  
“当然也不是。”  
“那我不清楚。”  
“玲司君要是真想知道，直接去问宇治川先生不就好了？”

画家总在说完下一秒就投入别的事，乌丸最后还是没能把心里那句问出来，但他觉得鞍马不像是忘记了。潦潦草草涂了几笔之后，画家便搬着凳子专注地看夕阳。  
比起朝阳，乌丸果然还是更欣赏落日。尽管这块土地几千年来虔诚祈求天照大神的庇佑，总以日出之处自比，然而喜欢夕阳不应当被苛责。日出和日落一样，都是披着晨与昏交界的外衣，那一瞬间的天空都像引燃云层，是颜料盘调配出无数种颜色，泼洒在天空这块巨大的画布上才能引现的奇观。  
可是日出是那样自信，仿佛将要带着无穷无尽的勇气跳出来，宣称自己是世界之王，那光芒太耀眼了。相比之下，日暮的夕烧虽然同样美丽，却像极了开到荼蘼后突然的凋零。樱落时纷纷扬扬、堆陈一地，白到有如洁癖。

“在想什么？”  
乌丸回过神：“啊，是宇治川府上的事情来着。”  
“在那里还算顺利吧？”  
“回父亲大人的话，一切顺利。也多亏了父亲大人的引荐，我一直很感激您。”  
“是你自己的功劳。你是个聪明的孩子，我一直相信你能做得到的。说来惭愧，有人夸奖你的时候，我总觉得自己也像被夸奖了似的。唉，我这样的，像我这样的人……有时我也会想，你还是个学生，这些事对你来说，是不是还是太勉强了……”  
杯中的水见了底，乌丸半跪起来给养父斟茶。指甲盖抵着陶壶，每一个边角都修剪得整整齐齐，圆润可爱。乌丸先生想，这当真是一双漂亮的手，捧得起书本、也接得过他帝国议会的演讲稿。总之……不应当是双替人倒茶的手。离杯口还有三分余地，乌丸停了下来，把壶放回原处，一滴也没有漏洒。他这才抬起头，露出一双赤红的眼睛：  
“没这回事的父亲，这也是我自己所期许的。”  
养父张了张嘴，没有声音，他最后还是握住了杯身：“有什么困难的事要好好跟我说，无论什么时候我都会帮你的。”  
“谢谢您。”  
“去看看你母亲吧，她这段日子也很想念你。”

足袋与木质的地板摩擦时，像织梭在起舞。乌丸敲了敲门，听到一声“请进”。他拉开了房门，看到一排交叠的飞燕，携游在云层中，只有喙部是红色的。等到那燕子转身不见，他这才看清是养母和服上的纹样。  
“啊呀，你回来了啊。”  
“见过母亲大人。”  
他如今已经长成竹一般风雅的青年，比养母高过整整两个头，不过还是深深一鞠躬，跪坐到女人身边。原来养母在他敲门之前，一直在照看这棵松树盆景。  
“母亲大人什么时候多了这样的爱好？”  
女人有些不好意思起来：“上回我去北面文具店家，看这盆松很有些眼缘。老板娘就将它送给我了，还说有什么种植上的问题去找她就是了。”  
“北面文具店……莫不是鞍马家的那位夫人？”  
“你也知道？啊，她好像是有个儿子，和你同龄来着，据说最近好像从国外回来了。说起来，你刚回来就去见你父亲，还没吃什么东西吧？我给你做了鸡蛋羹，来。”  
养母匆匆拉起乌丸的手，他只好跟着那一丛紫色留袖，袖口的那只燕子，像是要飞出去了一样。他在熟悉的走廊穿梭的时候模糊地想起来到乌丸家的第一天，吃到的第一顿料理就是鸡蛋羹。养母关切地望着他，他低下头，在那慈爱目光的注视下小小地拌了一口，却被烫得捂住嘴巴。  
他觉得那热意简直燃到耳根了，整张脸都熟透，本就酸涩的眼睛又有些模糊了。明明父……伏见先生叮嘱过他，再不能在别人面前哭鼻子的。  
“没事吧？”  
养母匆匆取来了毛巾，敷在他嘴唇上。看着他窘迫的脸，扑哧一声笑了：“没关系的，没关系，没有人跟你抢，慢慢吃吧。要是不喜欢倒了就好，我再给你做一碗新的。”

“怎么样？”  
“还是一如既往好吃。”  
养母的眼睛亮了起来，她替乌丸将鬓边那缕垂下来的发丝别到耳后：“晚上你父亲要带你出席宴会，宇治川先生那里不要紧吧？”  
“事先已经通报过，这次是以乌丸家的身份参与的。”  
“那就好。对了，你出发前记得先在家里吃点什么垫垫肚子，那里的菜品不好吃的。”

养父披了一袭纹付羽织，他一身笔挺的西服，跟在后面，最先拜见的自然是宇治川先生。紫夕穿着背带短裤站在他父亲身后。这次他是以乌丸家养子的身份出席，和紫夕算是平辈。社长同他的养父寒暄一阵，将乌丸父子引荐给另一位议员西野。  
西野握住他手的时间稍稍长了一些，掌心相触的地方开始冒汗，他感到有两道阴翳压着自己。他朦胧地觉得这不是他第一回看到这阴翳。大约在刚刚开始敢和养母说一些俏皮话的时候，她适时去往京都那位有名的花道家、也是紫夕的母亲那里学习插花，养父隔着屏风，忽然叫他送一壶茶到房间里。  
他在外喊了一声，没有人应，大着胆子、蹑手蹑脚掀开帘、探进乌丸家这处神秘严肃的六叠居室。很奇怪，养父并不在那里，取而代之的是另一个人，他的手里正把玩着一只杯子，里面空空如也。

那个人，现在就站在他身边，拍着他的背，大笑着将他引荐给西野。无数根透明细线从他的指尖发散，绑在乌丸的躯体、四肢、关节上，它们拉着乌丸弯下腰、闭上眼，平整的西服凹出水波一样的褶皱。他微微欠身，礼貌微笑，斯文清秀的脸庞上，浮现一种端庄的媚态。

“唯臣少爷、唯臣少爷！”  
鞍马的思绪从画布抽离，帘子的背后跳出一个灰扑扑的身影，“这是您要的松节油。”  
“好的，一会儿麻烦帮我送到宇治川府上。”  
阿智应了一声，忽然疑惑道：“唯臣少爷，咱们为什么要订那么多油？明明店里的储备还够用一阵子的……”  
“我接了宇治川先生的委托，要给他们家画一幅画呢。光是构图就够我头疼一阵了。”  
“这样啊……不愧是我们唯臣少爷，居然能让那位宇治川先生也另眼相待。”  
整整半个月过去了，他的画布上仍然只有些稀疏的参考线。宇治川社长让他自由发挥，总之把宅子和主人一同画进去就好。各个地方的场景写生做了不少，全都堆在桌子上、地上，但是他脑中至今还没有一个相对清晰的印象。  
他用刮刀刮掉那层浮漆，露出那片软黄的底色来。他也就觉得这层色铺得满意，取的是日落前开花的宵待草。  
明艳的、却不嘈杂的黄……鞍马想起老师授课时的图景：每个人其实都有对应的底色。像欧洲人，多的是海洋蓝；日本人身上多是纯白里夹杂一丸鲜艳的血红。但玲司君很难得，是明亮的黄。他还是第一次看到有人是这样的颜色，不由多看了几眼，那黄不仅没有变得黯淡、还越发炽热起来。  
自然界里黄是张扬的颜色，常用于警告别人不要靠近。不过，也正是因为本体脆弱，才会用这样鲜艳的颜色保护自己吧？他曾经把这句当作笑话讲给一个法国妓女听，惹得女人咯咯地笑了起来。她说：“那你看看我是什么颜色呢？黄的，白的，还是粉红色？”  
在巴黎多的是为了几个生丁就愿意脱衣服的女人，在听说鞍马不要她们的肉体、只需躺下让他画一幅画的时候，有些妓女甚至当场就把钱退还给了他。她们很乐意展示自己的身体，在月光下分享自己的秘密。鞍马一一听着，偶尔出声提醒她们调整一下姿势。  
布料下面的女体，有着各种各样的形状，他见过浑圆丰满宛如顶着两粒樱桃的，更多的却是一些苍老的、干瘪的乳房，还不如根根分明的肋骨来得吸引眼球。有时鞍马会在女人们的允许甚至引导之下，触摸那些形状各异的乳。有的尚且温热，握在手里像一只扑扑跳动的鸟蛋；有的则只是皱巴巴的两团。当他从模特儿身上收回目光、准备专注于眼前的画时，有些女人会坐到他身上，用自己雪白的乳肉贴紧他，不断亲吻着他。她们柔情地呼唤：“啊，你这凡间的恩底弥翁，是哪位塞勒涅*亲吻你，让你心甘情愿为她堕入永恒的梦境呢？”她们湿润而温暖的阴部如同婴儿寻找母亲乳头一样准确无误地含住他的生殖器，像吸盘一样牢牢裹住它。她们或丰腴或细瘦的大腿紧紧夹着他的腰部，快乐地耸动身体。在被问到为什么的时候，只说是为了爱。  
他记得那名剧作家讲，人出卖肉体，起初为了爱，后来可以为了朋友，最后只为了钱。鞍马不明白，为何这些女人得到了钱之后，又反过来谈爱呢？尽管如此，他还是坚持绘制这些肖像。也许巴黎的地下世界已经有了这样的传说：有位背着画板的年轻人，不要肉体的欢愉与享乐，只为寻找最满意的模特儿。  
事实并非如此。画家追求最理想的模特儿，模特儿则寄情于画作，希望就此青春永驻。在找到最适合的模特儿之前，总要先见过无数人的眼睛。  
“这些都会成为杰作的。”  
鞍马想起了最常往来的那个妓女，在他笔下，她横卧侧躺，赤裸或披衣，她的身体在他笔下绽放出千百种姿态，是晚香玉、或月见花。  
“我是真的爱你呀。”高潮过后两个人相互拥抱，她凝视着鞍马，撩开了那团银白色刘海，露出底下困惑不解的眼神，“可是要发自内心地去爱一片汪洋大海，无论它哺育人类还是带来天灾，未免也太痛苦了。”  
离开巴黎的前一晚，他开始整理自己的画作，发现那些女子的肖像贴满了整整一面墙。  
他将那些“杰作”全部扔进了火盆。

鞍马执起人物写生常用的笔，草草地在新的画布上勾勒出一个轮廓。  
应当是可以再加一点的，他聚精会神地细化着这个轮廓，全然忘记了宇治川本来的委托。反正他要画的，是这座宅子、还有它的幽灵。这幽灵飘渺无依，身边围绕着浮动的狐火。鞍马最初觉得他与众不同，就是这狐火磷蓝，人却是极鲜艳的黄色。  
是谎言、还是嫉妒呢？又或者同极致的紫碰撞在一起，那黄便尤其突出，简直是……来复仇的一般。绘画中的色彩本就是按照一定的比例混合，眼睛看不到不意味着不存在。为什么这些可以被精确记录下来的东西，反倒能和情绪联系在一起呢？  
“好想知道啊，玲司君。”  
随着画布中的轮廓终于渐渐显露一个鲜明的形象，他对着那道恍惚易碎的身影喃喃低语。颜色没有意义，为什么人类执着于替本来纯净的东西加上意义呢？

水边有一丛宵待草，鞍马在桥边散步时随意摘了几朵，一朵别在后面背着的画板上，一朵拿在手里浅嗅。他看到桥上站着朦胧熟悉的身影，今夜那影子尤其地淡，像是一眨眼就融进夜色里一般。他借着半分月光，恰到好处地看到了对方身上青青紫紫的吻痕。  
“晚上好呀，玲司君。”  
对方僵了一下，显然是不愿自己这副模样被人瞧见，鞍马也没有解释什么，只问乌丸要不要他家里睡一会儿，总比成为桥姬的新俘虏来得强。  
“这个给你。”  
掩上了和室的门，他把手里那朵宵待草放到乌丸手里，乌丸只伸出了一只手来接。  
“这种花有别的名字，以前的人们把它叫做月见草。”

乌丸下意识抬起头，今晚的月亮太阴沉，不值得宵待草为之开放。但它还是开了，绽放整整一丛。  
乌丸忽然觉得有些寂寞起来，他没去接宵待草的那只手仍有着隐隐的疼痛，是西野把他单手吊起来、长时间捆绑导致的。养父在他十四岁那年把他献给宇治川，是一件投其所好的礼物；等到宇治川有些腻了，转手送给其他人的时候，他就是件玩具。有谁会在意玩偶的快乐或痛苦呢？所以当西野终于餍足地放下那些刑具，开始用他的丑陋的性器侵犯着乌丸的身体时，他像是解脱一般射了出来。

在鞍马的阁楼画室刚刚腾出来的时候，乌丸经常在梯子下方呼喊，没过多久，就会探出一只毛茸茸的脑袋：  
“怎么了玲司君？”  
画家的脸上沾满了各种油彩，但一双眼睛尤其清澈如洗，领口袖口则到处都是颜料痕迹，不知道的以为他是打翻了颜料桶。知道的，几乎瞬间沉下脸，揪着鞍马领子说你知不知道颜料有多么难以清洗。  
“可我觉得这样的状态最方便画画呀，在教堂时也这样。每个人最后都脏兮兮的，不知道最后剩下的是彩色玻璃的投影还是颜料本身。”  
“……罢了。比起这个，你的画像进度怎么样了？”  
“唔……总觉得少了什么东西呢。”  
“方便给我看看吗？”  
“未完成的画作同胶卷底片一样都是不能轻易公开的。”  
随后乌丸便像是生了气似的，强行推着他从头到脚地清洗一遍。

“你是从你家的画室出来的？”  
“这也能被玲司君发现啊。”  
乌丸朝着鞍马袖口淡淡一指，那里不知何时沾了朱色的颜料，粗略一看宛如血迹。鞍马这才有些恍然道：“对不起，对不起。”  
“没什么的，快去换衣服。”  
青年把外套搭在手里，想了想，忽然歪过头：“玲司君，要不要同我一起洗呢？”

乌丸平时最痛恨的便是别人窥探他身体。  
为此他把扣子扣到最上层，布料与躯体之间严丝合缝。没有人会想到，严肃光鲜的宇治川管家，衣衫之下的这副身体，仅仅只是供人消遣的玩具。赤身相对的时候，他觉得自己是那样丑，而鞍马是那样洁白。  
鞍马的视线落在他胸口那块淤紫上，他这才后知后觉地感到，那里是疼的。从社长房中离开的时候，他也是这样，只披一条外衣，摸索着到桌边喝水。  
然后他脱下那件外套，赤身裸体地躺在庭院的台阶上，那些水顺着他的脖颈流了下来，流到淤紫的地方，他面无表情地抹去，看着沾了水滴的手指。他在月光下觉得自己坦荡，又觉得实在是连黑夜也难于掩盖的污浊不堪。但现在已经不用再去想那些曲意逢迎的事，他只想好好地睡一觉。  
乌丸觉得自己在鞍马面前是赤裸的，就像在月亮下面一样。不如说，早在第一回碰见、鞍马说他身上颜色特别的时候，他就已经体无完肤。  
远方传来几声乌鸦的啼叫，似乎吟着歌：狐狸啊狐狸，在矮矮的沙丘上。今夜的你，是否仍梦着月亮？

鞍马开始缓慢地替他清洁，打了一点肥皂泡，从背后开始擦拭，再到胸前。在替他清理胸口的伤时，鞍马忽然伸手捏了捏他的胸。神情天真好奇，教人联想不到什么情色意味。男人不发达的胸肌没有蛋壳里的心脏一样鲜活跳动的生命力，也不枯萎干瘪，它只是平静地立在两边。  
“我在国外的时候，见过很多自愿当模特的人。他们甚至不用付钱就愿意脱掉外衣，他们说那是因为他们喜欢自己的身体。”  
乌丸想，若是这世界上有谁像恶之欲其死一样痛恨这副躯体，那不会再有除自己以外的第二个人。  
“月见草，本意是为迷途的夜归人指一条明路，但偶尔也会有站在宵待草旁边等候的人，见所想的那方迟迟不来，伤心流泪。所以退而求其次，宵待草也可以满足来者的一个愿望。”  
“我没有愿望哦，所以把这个机会，让给玲司君。玲司君的愿望是什么呢？”

他想，第一便是将自己受过的那些折辱，一五一十地发泄在宇治川身上。不，不是老的宇治川，而是小的那个。想要报复一个人，最好的方式就是折磨他的子女；至于那第二个愿望……  
乌丸不知道，自己现在的神情是怎样兴奋而扭曲，这条敛起毒牙的蛇终于第一次在他人面前暴露出嗜血的瞳孔，那红落在鞍马眼里，纯粹而有毒，就像受到引诱之后掉下来的那只苹果。伊甸里的年轻人并非没有任何情感，他只是面对那一团又一团没有具体形状的光雾，学不会把它们分门归类。  
最角落那团明亮的黄雾，已经稠得如同蛇类垂下的涎。他沾了一点，漠然看着自己手指迅速被腐蚀，露出里面森森的白骨，滴下来的血比蛇更冷。  
“你恨的，究竟是那个宇治川、还是宇治川们呢？”

他早起回了一趟乌丸家，衣袋里藏着鞍马送他的那朵宵待草。他知道养父母这会儿多半没有起床，便蹑手蹑脚地绕过了他们的房间。当他一如既往轻轻拉开自己房间的门，有一瞬间以为自己进错了屋。那四叠半居室里坐着的，分明是翘着腿、已经等候多时的少主人。  
“玲司呀，你昨晚究竟到哪里去了？”  
“我……昨夜西野先生喝得有些多了，我便送了他回去。从西野邸走回来，便是这个点了。”  
“这样啊，来得正好，给本少爷泡杯茶吧。”  
他跪在茶几前，熟稔地将茶包放进杯子里，往清亮的红茶汤里加两勺奶。一分不多、一分不少。他把那杯茶举过头顶，恭恭敬敬呈给紫夕，手上的重量一轻，片刻后却是头顶传来火辣辣的疼痛。那些没有融化的牛奶，湿答答地黏在他的头发上。  
“好啊，我竟想不到，玲司你居然会因为雌伏于别的男人身下高兴，你还真是不知羞耻呢。是不是都不用那些家伙勾勾手指，你自己就会像蛞蝓一样爬上去呢？”  
紫夕半蹲在他面前，从未见到方框镜片背后迸发出如此猛烈的杀意，觉得十分新鲜：“哎呀，就是这样的一双眼睛，爸爸才会决定要了你吧，真是漂亮的眼珠子。我要是爸爸，当时就会把这双眼睛挖下来，放进水晶瓶子每天观赏呢。”  
紫夕拍了拍手，从门外进来了几个西装打扮的人，他们戴着宇治川社长最喜欢的那顶礼帽。他的身躯伏得更低，只看得到足尖左右晃动。  
“你是怎样取悦我爸爸的，做给我看看吧。”

乌丸从未这样费力地去做一件事情。哪怕为了迎合社长朋友们那些古怪的癖好，不得不将身体扭曲成各种奇怪的姿势，他也没有这样疲惫。他吃力地吞吐紫红的阴茎，手还帮着另外的人上下套弄，偏偏最脆弱的后穴门户大开。紫夕的命令是除了那里，哪都可以玩弄。他没有自渎的习惯，同宇治川社长和他那些朋友们在一起的夜晚，也很少有人会存心玩弄他前面。所以当那些看不清主人面孔的手争相挤压他的阴茎、甚至不惜把玩后方两个囊袋时，他痉挛成一只虾米的形状。他觉得自己鼻梁上方又湿了，不知是因为疼痛，还是因为愤恨。但他克制着自己不让发出一点声音，一墙之隔睡着养父和养母。耳鸣的眩晕之中，紫夕的声音像是自带空旷的回响：“仅仅只靠前面的刺激，已经满足不了你了吗，你还真是，哈哈，哈哈哈哈……”

鞍马背着画板，走进宇治川宅的大门。佣人向他鞠躬，所有人已经当他是半个主人。他到阁楼上去，看到中央摆着的，已经半干的画。  
底层的颜料已经板结，新上的那一层还散发着潮湿的气味。在这座阁楼里，堆着难以计数的松节油，它们散落在宇治川邸的每一个角落。他走到楼梯口，喊了那个女管事、好像唤作什么荣吉的过来。他说，画作快要完成了，还请宇治川先生上来一看。

宇治川家主登上阁楼的时候，画家正在用一柄裁纸刀切割画布，然后他被中央的那副画作吸引。  
那是一张奇怪的作品，明明背景的建筑可以称得上精巧富丽，却隔着画布也能感受到沉闷的死气。画中的所有人表情安详又怪异，像极了他受邀前去贺茂神社，在能乐台下观看的描绘死后世界的能剧。  
“宇治川先生？”  
“唯臣看过能剧么？”  
“只是小时候跟着家父看过几出狂言。”  
“这样么……你在欧洲的时候，学不学习人体解剖？”  
唯臣露出茫然的表情，宇治川便笑着说：“你知道的，就连那位鼎鼎有名的《岩间圣母》的作者，私底下也干过尸体买卖的勾当呢。”  
“宇治川先生是觉得，不把一样东西从里到外研究透彻，是画不出好作品来的么？”  
“正是。如今流行的小说，尽描写一些浮夸的臆想中的上流社会场景，真是一眼都看不下去。”  
“那要是画人物该怎样呢？不是据说《蒙娜丽莎》其实是作者的一幅自画像。难道他是一边对着镜子一边作画的吗，还是亲自动手解剖自己呢？”  
“这……”  
不安的感觉从背后爬了上来，年轻人高过他半个头，他以前从未觉得被用那样的目光注视会让他产生恐慌。他稍微向后退几步，撞翻了一盒松节油，刺鼻的气味弥散开来。他看到那柄原本应在鞍马手里的裁纸刀，径直穿过了他的心脏，喷涌的鲜血溅到了画布上。  
“这样就可以画好宇治川先生啦。”  
青年如痴如醉地看着自己费尽心思仍觉得不完美的作品，它的背景是一片巨大的天空，夕阳沉得像是要坠下去了一般，那些镀着落日光辉的云层沐浴着宅邸主人的鲜血，像极盛时期的荼靡一般燃烧。

裁纸刀洞穿心脏的瞬间，空虚已久的后穴终于被不止一根东西填满。乌丸将自己的头埋入膝盖间，那朵黄色的宵待草从衣袋内侧滑了出来。  
他听到自己在哭。

那些人像提麻袋一样把他扔到了车后座，宇治川的少主人坐在副驾驶，他们乘着紫夕来时的车驶回宇治川邸。汽车穿越整座古都，古老的川水在底下静谧而流。今日没有太阳，头顶结着苍白的阴云，可靠近宇治川宅的感觉却全然不是这样。火炭灰夹杂在纷乱落下的樱花之中，宛如雪地一片泥迹。他听到紫夕发出凄厉的叫喊声，疯了一般想要冲过去，被无数的人拦住。  
他还看到一个人，正站在最高的那株樱花树下，因为浑身是血，也没有人敢靠近。他走上前去，鞍马像任由他打扮的人偶，配合着他把带血的衣服脱下来，只是脸上的血迹擦不掉。他犹做出双手合十的动作，说话夹杂着浓浓的鼻音，脸上露出无邪气的笑容，一字一句地说：“这样，玲司君的愿望，就都能实现了吧……”  
警署的汽车停在了不远的地方，他看到身穿制服的探员朝他们的方向走过来，他忽而将鞍马推到自己身后。另一侧的紫夕也在看他，目光怨毒阴狠，若不是被人拦着，恨不能扑上来生啖他的血。  
他对着结伴而来的两位探员说：“我是同谋。”

后记  
宇治市与京都交界的地方，坐落着大小不一的疗养院。其中规模最大的那家，有一层病房住着一些特殊的患者。大门只进不出，平日里，病人们都要靠束缚带限制行动。  
鞍马盯着桌上那只碗，没有任何的餐具，只是一碗干干净净的米饭。他用手抓了一点摁进唇缝之间，眼前忽然又闪现那噩梦一般的场景。  
因被诊断有精神疾病，他并未判处死刑，而是被送进了这家疗养院。原本这个病房不只有他一个人住，乌丸也曾穿着相同的病号服，他在一次统一用餐的午间，忽然用筷子捅穿了自己的颅骨。脑脊液混着鲜红的血从鼻孔里流了出来，滴到了鞍马的碗里。鞍马永远也无法忘记，那双漂亮的红眼睛流露出的怨恨眼神。他想，明明自己做了玲司君想做的事，为什么玲司君在主动承担共犯同谋的罪孽之外、又是这样恨着自己呢？  
恍然间，他觉得那碗米饭呈现一种脑浆混血的粉红色。他伏到床边呕吐，手指伸进喉咙里，想要把刚刚吞下去的饭粒抠出来。然而除了大片大片的唾液和止不住的干呕感之外，什么也没有。  
“他又只吃一口就全吐了啊。”  
门口的护士咬着耳朵，也只能各自无奈地叹气。  
“请问，可以画画吗？”  
蜷缩着的年轻人忽然提出了一个请求。护士们对视一眼，自从有位病人用筷子这样血腥残忍的方式选择结束自己的生命后，病房里就没收了所有长条形的工具，画笔自然也不例外。  
她们把颜料与画布摆到鞍马面前，鞍马低头思索片刻，用手指蘸了颜料涂抹上去。他的画布中央是一大丛一大丛嫩黄的宵待草。他不知疲倦地画着，直到手指磨破出血，鲜红的印记混进了大片柔软的鹅黄里。  
护士们交换眼神，不发病的时候，其实当真是个漂亮的年轻人。这时她们听到一些微弱的、像小狗一样的呜咽，原来是病人对着自己的画，断断续续地唱着破碎的歌：  
待てど 暮らせど  
等待啊 一心地等待  
来ぬ人を 宵待草の  
那人不再来 盼夜幕  
やるせなさ  
宵待草煞是无奈  
今宵は月も  
今晚的月亮  
出ぬそうな  
似乎也不愿出来  
待ってる暮らせどこ脱いとうお  
等待啊 无思无想一心地等待  
宵待草の  
宵待草  
やるせなさ  
煞是无奈  
今宵は月も  
今晚的月亮  
出ぬそうな  
似乎也不愿出来*

**Author's Note:**

> ①希腊神话中的月亮女神，对美丽的牧羊少年恩底弥翁一见钟情，每晚都会来偷偷亲吻他的脸颊。主神宙斯发现后，将恩底弥翁召到身边，给予他两个选择：任何形式的死亡，或者在永恒的梦中青春永在。恩底弥翁选择了后者。  
> ②引自歌曲《宵待草》，词作为竹久梦二。这里采用rain book演唱版本。


End file.
